Talk:Blood on the Ice
Well this is bad. I finished this quest with the Strange Amulet kept, and now I can't get rid of it. I got it checked out by Calixto but I still accused Wuunferth. It's stuck in my inventory as a quest item. What am I supposed to do with it now? I went back to both of them but after the first part of the quest I can't sell or appraise it. Am I stuck with it for the rest of the game? Drag3ndz (talk) 09:17, November 18, 2011 {C {C Drag3ndz, there seem to be quite a few items like that in the game - that will remain flagged as quest items, even after you're done with them - you may be stuck with it for now, but it is likely that there will be a patch to rectify (if it is indeed a bug) this in the near future. There seems also to be another bug with this quest; by selling the amulet before talking to Jarleif, then talking to Jarlief without picking up the Journals, I seem to have prevented myself from accusing the Court Mage - if anyone else experiences this it might be worth making a bug note on the article. (Or, better yet, if anyone finds a solution to it, to make a note of that instead - I can't imagine that I'm the only one too dense to pick up incriminating evidence at first sight.) 16:19, November 18, 2011 (UTC) I cant get this quest to start.I keep talking to the steward, he says some unpleasant stuff has happened and i cant do anything else. Talked to other NPCs around in the city, nothing.Please help me a bit, where/how do i get this quest started 10:20, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Skally :I did this quest today. It started when I accidentally stumbled into the cemetery area of Windhelm. It may be a Radiant quest, so you might need to do other things first. Also, your level might be contingent upon it. I was level 21 when the quest activated. If you meet all the requirements, I would try leaving the city and coming back. Hope this helps. --— Radical D (bother \ 10:28, November 19, 2011 (UTC) :I think you have to leave Windhelm once before Susanna will be a murdered. dumuh (talk) 00:30, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm also having trouble starting the quest, I seem to remember seeing people in the cemetary but didn't talk to anyone because I was busy doing something else. I've spoken to everyone in the city and I've left and returned a number of times at different times of the day but there's still nothing. (I'm level 31 if it helps) 12:35, November 19, 2011 (UTC) :When I saw the people in the cemetery, I was forced to stop and talk to them. At any rate, I read someonwhere that the quest can be activated by entering Hjerim. --— Radical D (bother \ 12:38, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Im also level 31, but never had an encounter with people at the graveyard.All i get is random folk talk about murders etc, but no quest. The place for it is outside the Hall of Dead right? Id hate to find out that im looking at the wrong place. Also, i cant seem to find any entrance to Hjerim , since i cant buy it and it wont let me enter. Steward says that there is an emtpy house bla bla, but due to unpleasant stuff going on, he cant sell it yet.. Meh :( 19:32, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Skally Same here... I got inside the home by commands but nothing started... I think I DID read somewhere that you had to have the golden claw quest completed. Not sure though... I even got the quest where you need to find the Arkay amulet for the mother of the diseased daughter! -LeiyaKerrigan 14:48 West-Europe 20-11-2011 :When someone finds a working method, let us know! I did end up completing the quest, but it was super buggy. Every time I completed an objective, my journal wouldn't update, nor would the cursors on the map change. I had to figure everything out myself xD! At any rate, I hope you guys get it working, because this quest is actually really entertaining and fun. Remember Canvas the Castle? It's like that. --— Radical D (bother \ 14:02, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Small update. You DO NOT have to complete the golden claw quest. Nor complete the Stormcloak rebellion quest-chain! I still can't get the quest to start... No one got murdered yet. I tried talking to every guard in Windhelm... Nothing! So please please please gather some information on how else to start it because I can't figure it out... -LeiyaKerrigan 20:34 West-Europe 20-11-2011 O teh nose! I want to buy a house but can't. Wuunreth won't give me the dialog options. IDK what to do, the most imformation i get is from the bartender in the grey quarter. Is there a way to fix this, buy the house, and become Thane? (idk how to end this) -From Xerxes2113- (I guess...) Hello everyone again! my personal update on this bugged (it seems) quest. I pickpocketed Tova Clan-Shield, took the house key, went in, collected the Beware the Butcher! leaflets, also took the 2 Butchers journals! It wouldnt let me INVESTIGATE though at the crime scenes. There was an option to press E to INVESTIGATE, but it didnt work. I went back to Viola, nothing happened, usual monologue of the NPC about slain women, beware the butcher, etc etc. Talked with the Steward, talked to Ulfric, talked to the mage, nothing happened.. Damn bugged quest! I want my quest + house!! :( :( 19:15, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Skally I finished this quest and I still didn't get the house option. I did it in two parts by the way. Drag3ndz (talk) 19:42, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Damn Bethesda! I looked for a quest start command but I found nothing... I know the quest id, (ms11b) stage numbers. (0-10-20) But no... No quest start command. Only SAQ to start ALL quests, but don't try that one... -LeiyaKerrigan 23:16 West-Europe 21-11-2011 It seems that if you visit Windhelm and trigger this quest during the Imperial attack on the city it can cause problems too, so try and keep them seperate - though, judging by the previous comments, it may well bug out anyway, just for kicks. 00:31, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Just a thought: after finishing the quest and stopping 'The Butcher', I got his key from his body, thereafter using it on the chest in his house and getting the other Butcher's Journal. Has anyone gotten the Butcher's Journal before killing him? If so, could it be used as evidence to lead to Calixto being arrested? Bvz-SA (talk) 23:30, November 22, 2011 (UTC) : I found this journal prior to starting the Blood on The Ice quest, at no point prior or during the quest did a text option appear that would let me show the journal to anybody. This leads me to believe that this quest was originally intended to be more expansive but that Bethesda decided to slack off. dumuh (talk) 23:11, November 23, 2011 (UTC) : At the point where I was to either show the amulet to Calixto or ask Viola about the Butcher, I snuck into Calixto's house and pickpocketed his key and obtained the Butcher Journal that basically says he is the murderer. However I too had no chat options to accuse Calixto when I tried to take it to Viola first and then Jorlief. In fact when I brought it to Jorleif it just gave me the option to accuse the court wizard, which I found odd considering I never showed the necklace to Calixto which supposedly is what needs to be done to make the accusation as Calixto points out that the necklace belongs to the wizard. February 12, 2012. Cannot start!! I also cannot get this quest to start! Here's my situation: Level 41, am able to speak to the steward to buy the house but he keeps saying that there was an accident, Susanna the Wicked has yet to be killed, I took the Butcher Journal from Calixto, tryed talking to the wizard guy(name escapes me), I have tried to kill Susanna, but she is appearantly immortal... and I have gone in and out of the doors to Palace of the Kings, Candlehearth Hall, and the main, multiple times at different times of day. So I have some questions, how do I get into Calixto's hidden lab, and how could I get this stupid lady to get killed? Please help. : Susanna will die when the following conditions have been met 1) You have entered and exited Windhelm atleast 4 times and 2) You not in the main town at night after meeting condition one. You can't complete this quest until Susanna dies unfortunately. dumuh (talk) 23:35, November 23, 2011 (UTC) : I met both conditions... nothing. (Sorry forgot to sign earlier.) [[User:LivingLifeless9|'Living']] Lifeless 9 23:51, November 23, 2011 (UTC) For PC-users, you might be able to force state the quest by using the command console code: setstage MS11 1 --— Radical D (bother \ 00:01, November 24, 2011 (UTC) : Unfortunately not. I have tried that, as well as the following: SetStage MS11b 1 SetStage MS11PreEssentializing 1 StartQuest MS11PreEssentializing StartQuest MS11 StartQuest MS11b CompleteQuest MS11PreEssentializing CompleteQuest MS11 CompleteQuest MS11b : By using the CompleteQuest command it displays the quest completed text on-screen, but it still doesn't add it to the journal, people also continue to talk about it as though it were not completed. Even using the StartQuest command doesn't seem to work. Troodon80 (talk) 08:41, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :I don't play this on PC so I cannot just use commands to skip it, but I surely would if I could. I'm still stuck on what to do, could someone tell me how to access Calixto's "hidden lab"? I'm trying to find other ways of triggering this quest, as it seems the murder will just not take place, and I will never be able to but the house :( --[[User:LivingLifeless9|'Living']] Lifeless 9 16:05, November 26, 2011 (UTC) This person got it... (For some reason this was in the bugs section of the actual page not in the talk page, where it should have been --[[User:LivingLifeless9|'Living']] Lifeless 9 16:02, November 26, 2011 (UTC)) *Ok, so I couldn't do the Blood on the Ice quest, not sure why but it was broke. But, straight to the point. I wanted Hjerim. By trying multiple things I found here, and other places, I managed to unlock the house, and am able to purchase decorations from the Jarls steward, house is unlocked. So far so good. This is what I did. First buy the house, you must have 12,000 gold on you for it to work. setstage 000A7B33 10 Second, I dont think this did anything, but this is what I did, so try it. lol. What I did was I forced the dialog to get the decorations. What I did was, I walked up to the steward and had my crosshair hovering over him. Went into console and put... say 000E67B8 say 000E67B6 say 000E67BA say 000E67B5 say 000E67B4 say 000E67B9 say 000F726A That didn't do anything but give me back a bunch of crap about faction and quest stuff. So then I thought, hey I didn't finish BOTI yet... So, I entered... completequest MS11 Once I did that I talked to the steward, still no decorations. So I went back to the console and I entered in a nerd rage. say 000F726A say 000F726A say 000F726A say 000E67B9 Then, I talked to the steward. Guess what? I can buy decorations! and they work!! hahahahaha. Just make sure you clean up the blood first. Some other things I tried was resetting the at with ResetAI on that Wicked chick and Calixco but that didnt work either. Im stocked this works for now. I can finally continue on with my life in Skyrim. Brought to you by: Vitalsine After trying many different ways the trigger the Blood on the Ice quest eventually I gave up and decided to cheat. I got the house by following the steps below: *setstage 000A7B33 10 (need 12,000 gold for this) *completequest MS11 *completequest MS11b *then I was able to purchase decorations, first was to clean up the mess *went to the house to make sure the clean up worked *back and purchased the remaining decorations The only downside of this was some of the decorations did not really work and for I now have barrels in bookcases, chairs in the bed, just a few minor glitches. 00:18, January 14, 2012 (UTC) "Entered and exited Windhelm 3 times" This is totally wrong, I started this quest on my first visit to Windhelm. Unless "enter and exit" also refers to going inside a house (I went to see Arentino) in Windhelm and then going back out. : Agree with you. In my case, after I entered Windhelm for first times (when I entered, it is around 11PM, and my character is level 50), I went to The White Phial (because of the Wylandriah quest to find her Soul Gem). After got the Soul Gem and talk with shopkeeper inside, I exit the shop, run to the graveyard and already have this quest started. I think I didn't "entered and exited Windhelm" for 3 times... --Tan pang (talk) 19:34, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Given when entering house This quest is also given when entering the Windhelm house for the first time. If this is the case, the quest starts at step 9 in the walkthrough, after entering the house at the first time. Thought this would be worth noting 20:34, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Lt. Plate If anyone is having the bug where even after three days and after accusing the court mage another dead body still doesn't appear outside the Hall of Kings, than all you have to do is go inside and talk to the court mage (who is realeased from prison). You can say "Another body has been found" and the quest will continue. Hope this helps! StarlinSkyrim (talk) 23:44, December 12, 2011 (UTC)StarlinSkyrim Ok so, I did this. I stole the key from the lady and walk into the house. Nothing happened. I even picked up both journals and the amulet. Still nothing. I went back to an older save. Nothing. I have even tried the console commands and yet again, surprisingly enough, nothing. Can someone please give me some ideas. Thanks. Also, I am on a Mac... That might be the cause of the problems. 16:53, March 14, 2012 (UTC)GrayHamCracka Victims Please, who are the additional victims and what deaths can be prevented (names)? Retardedmoose (talk) 02:01, December 15, 2011 (UTC) This is bad, I found the Butcher's journal if the Butcher's house before starting the quest, now I can't start the quest. Any help? (Xbox) I'm unable to start the quest, but I'm on the xbox. Lvl 47, I've got the flyers and the journals.. The amulet.. I can't even buy the house. Little dissapointed. Yeah same here. I have got EVERY quest item, key to Hjerim, bu can't buy the house and can't trigger the quest either. I play on PS3. Jizzytatsu (talk) 19:07, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Quest dosen't start after joining the Empire and taking over Windhelm? Is it true that you can't start the quest "Blood on the Ice" anymore after you joined the Empire and ended the Civilwar by taking over Windhelm and killing Ulfric? I walked several times through the graveyard at night. But the quest never started. But somehow I got the key to Hjerim. I don't remember how. Well I tried to open the door and entered the house. I found two journals of the Butcher and a strange amulet... 16:51, December 30, 2011 (UTC) So I was playing the second part of the quest (where you find out the Mage isn't the murderer) after I helped the Imperials fight over Windhelm. He said to patrol the streets at night (this was at night) and that objective immediatly and told me to confront the murderer. The murderer went into Hjerm and went into the secret room (please note that I never found that room or amulet when investigating the house) where he just stands there and and occasionally fights me but never actually dies (just kneels), I heard that just doing a few more quests will fix this and it didn't and the save before that was three hours before so is there a way that I can fix this without reverting a save (XBOX btw) Thanks those70sfans owner of the Creature wiki, I heart you! 00:25, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Cannot initiate this quest, currently midway through the Brotherhood questline. Really frustrating as there is no reason that this should have ANY impact on this quest. I have tried the following, and can confirm that they do NOT work as an alternative solution. - Breaking into Calixto's and stealing his butcher journal, then speaking to Jorleif. - Breaking into Hjerim (key from Tova Shatter-shield), stealing the Amulet, and visiting Jorleif and/or Calixto. - Speaking to Viola Giordano before or after entering Hjerim and taking one of the pamphlets. Someone earlier also mentioned that purchasing Hjerim before starting the quest can officially end the possibility of finishing the quest. Is there some way to do this? I only want the house, and when I visit Jorleif, he mentions some 'unpleasantness' and I was unable to purchase the house :/ The Advocate (talk) 04:12, January 9, 2012 (UTC) I have tried several ways to start this quest after winning the Civil War for the Imperials and cannot get the quest to start. It would seem that the only way to get this house is not to side with the Imperials. 23:49, January 13, 2012 (UTC) We both sided with the Stormcloaks. One of us , (the son), has finished the war, while Dad is stuck half way through by a bug, (Fort Sungard won't spawn any Imperials). Neither of us can get the quest to start, both before and after starting the Brotherhood quests, so siding with the Imperials or doing the Brotherhood quests don't seem to be the problem. DarthOrc (talk) 07:18, January 14, 2012 (UTC)DarthOrc I have started this quest but can not finish it, due to i can find the Viola Giordane. What do i need to do? Zolm (talk) 23:10, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Zolm I can not find Viola Giordano. Zolm (talk) 23:12, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Zolm Pieces *SPOILER* There's an old slasher flick by the name Pieces (I hear it's been distributed under other names also) in which a college is plagued by murdered co-eds, the girls are always brutally dismembered... parts missing, like this, and in the end you learn the killer (whom I won't identify) was trying to re-create his long-dead Mom with parts from the victims. I can't finish this Mustafa Reyhan (talk) 21:42, January 22, 2012 (UTC) First I do quest and I thought the court wizard is butcher and court wizard go to prison.I bought the house and all decorations and I clean up mess.And then like 2 or 3 days I play game.Then I go to the windhelm jail court wizard was there I talk to him and he sayed he is not the Butcher then say Butcher will on rock street(or something like that) and I must go that street on night but it was night then I go to street but quest marker shows the Hjerim it means my house I go into Hjerim Calixto was there he go into scret room but he don't do anything he just waiting there and attacking me sometimes.I can't kill him and I can't use alchemy thing and enchanting thing because it says "you cannot use it while enemies are neaby" please help me.I am playing on PC.Sorry for bag english. ---- If your playing on PC then you have some hope. You have either to find the command to force the NPC's action in the quest or you can auto complete it using the " finish quest " command. Another thing you can do is to use the spell that calms enemies. Try if that works..... Blood Reaper (talk) 21:52, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- I try calm spells, when I cast calm spells on him I can use arcane enchanter and alchemy lab but he is still in my home.Is there some way to get back altar in the secret room? May be I wrong but I think I must catch him while he doing something with altar but I clean altar and he don't do anything. PS3 - After initially questionning the witnesses, the quest points you to speak to the guard, which you can not There's supposed to be another step before, but it kept telling me to speak to the guard by the mudered body, everytime i did she didn't do anything (just had a stand ard, can i help you response) i play on the xbox 360, and own 2 profiles, one of which i was given the quest, and the other NEVER recieved the quest. the only sucumstances for me getting the quest the first time was i had NOT progressed in the dark brotherhood questline, but had started innocince lost. on the second i had completly finished the DB questline. i came to the conclusion that compliting the DB questline BEFORE trying to start the quest will make it impossible to get the quest or buy hjerim. Quest start? So, I play on the 360, I'm a level 43 Kajhiit, and I managed to win the war for the Stormcloaks. I also have completed the Dark Brotherhood questline. I try to buy the house from the steward, and he keeps saying that there was an incident, and it'll be ready soon. I also cannot get people to show up in the graveyard to start the quest. Any ideas? -PARADOXintent 19:18, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Starting the quest I played on PC and I tried starting the quest with a level 38 Imperial (finished Winterhold College Questline), but the starting event about guard finding the bodies dind't occur. I tried using cosole command startquest ms11 but it also didn't work. Later on my brother tried it with his lvl 9 Breton (just started the game) and the quest started accordingly. Then I tried my backup save (the same character as above, just finished Helgen) and the quest also started normally. I also tried the console command, and it worked too. I was wondering, maybe this quest has to be started before finishing any questline (e.g. Companion or Winterhold College) Vitho.drego (talk) 12:47, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Cannot retrieve key from Tova because she's DEAD. SOLVED I am so frustrated! I have been working on this quest for a while. Not only are there many markers randomly placed throughout this quest, and aside from the massive glitches, I have a serious problem. I've completed the Dark Brotherhood Questline before doing this quest, and I think you know what that means. If you don't, I'll explain it. Apparently, you're able to purchase Hjerim after completion of this quest, right? First, you must investigate the house. Right. Okay, so, I have a lockpicking skill of 70, and I've just begun picking expert locks after using 2 -4 lockpicks. It's completely impossible to pick master locks at the moment without wasting 15+ lockpicks. And as you might know, Hjerim has a master lock, leaving the lockpicking option highly unfavorable, especially since I'd have to wait to lockpick it for a while. That leaves me one other option - to get the key from Tova Shatter-shield. Here's where I'm having a problem: Tova Shattershield has two daughters- Friga and Nilsine, and she's married to Torbjorn. Now, Friga is dead and there is absolutely nothing one can do about that. A girl named Muiri, a family friend, often expressed remorse for Friga's death. Then, her ex-lover Alain uses Muiri's grief for his own selfish desires, destroying her relationship with the Shatter-Shields. Upon joining the Dark Brotherhood, I recieved a contract from Muiri to kill Alain. There was an option as well, to kill Nilsine Shatter-Shield, I think because she hated Muiri after what Alain did. Me being one to complete quests completely for extra-rewards, killed Nilsine. Now, Tova is in serious grief from Nilsine AND Friga's death, and ends up committing suicide (a letter next to Torbjorn's bed shows her suicide note). Much later is when I got the Blood on the Ice quest, and it wasn't until now that I realized that I need Tova to retrieve the key for Hjerim..........Her body is nowhere to be found and I don't know what to do? I have options: -Find Tova's body (The question I have is where would it be, and would the key still be on her corpse?) -Lockpick the door (I will have to wait a seriously long time to get my lockpicking skill up, and I want to finish this now.) -Use the command console to get the key (I don't know it's number and I haven't cheated once on this game yet, and I don't plan on it :c) So guys, any suggestions as to what I should do? Sorry that this is long , please don't tl;dr, this is srs bsns. : "Find Torva's Body" :* There's a special place where important dead NPCs are transported to when they die, she may be there. It's only reachable by console command. : "Lockpick the door" :* Lockpicks are rather plentiful so using a dozen or so to open a door isn't really that bad. This is the only non-cheating option that I can think of. : "Use the Console" : Simplest solution: :* Walk up to the door :* Open console :* Click on the door :* Type "unlock" :* The End : It's not really a glitch, just a consequence of murdering people. :p : Louthar (talk) 05:57, February 9, 2012 (UTC) : Thank you so much, I'll just unlock it. I guess everyone cheats sometime ,eh? : And yeah, I should probably stop killing every NPC that I can...at least until they're not valuable anymore, haha. problems starting even with 1.04 help! i still cannot start the quest EVEN AFTER PATCH 1.04!!! i talked to everyone in windhelm even viola giodano i even entered the hjerm with the key that one girl had nothing! read both bucher journals NOTHING!!! help!!!Gutarjunky (talk) 04:05, February 10, 2012 (UTC) I believe if you reset the quest you can have it progress normally and you can do that with the removequest command to restart it, alternatively you can use consoles to get a bugged to hell hjerim Reopening the case I actually believed that I had solved this case and the wizard was the culprit.... Until I slipped some poison into an NPCs inventory and she dropped dead, and the guards approached me and told me the butcher was still out there, and they thought I had caught him.... This reopened the quest for me. (360) 05:48, February 14, 2012 (UTC)DrFejj ::Did you pick up the Beware the Butcher! pamphlets? Sometimes you have to grab multiples and read through them. If that doesn't work, your next objective to speak to Viola Giordano, so try locating her around Windhelm.-- 16:54, March 14, 2012 (UTC)